Don't be dead
by Catafan
Summary: Petit OS Se passe tout de suite après les chutes du Reichenbach. John x Sherlock Slash


Hello, me revoila avec mon premier Os. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

L'OS commence avec les mots de John à la fin de Reichenbach (en anglais) J'ai trouvée la retranscription de l'épisode ici: : / / arianedevere . live journal 31651 . h t m l

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_You ... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Umm ... there were times I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this: you were the best man, and the most human ... human being that I've ever known and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, and so ... There._

_I was so alone, and I owe you so much._

_Okay._

_No, please, there's just one more thing, mate, one more thing: one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't ... be ... dead. Would you do...? Just for me, just stop it. Stop this._

Je rentre dans le motel miteux ou je vivais depuis 6 mois, depuis ta chute. Depuis ta mort.

J'ai croisé quelques sans abris. Des anciens amis à toi je suppose. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils me surveillent. Tu leurs avais surement demandé, avant de… tu sais. De sauter. De me laisser seul, dans ce monde qui n'a plus rien à m'offrir.

Je me couche dans ce lit qui n'est pas le mien pour fixer le plafond pendant de trop longues heures. Je le connais par cœur depuis le temps. Chaque tâche de moisissure, chaque tâche d'humidité, chaque toile d'araignée. Je pourrais dire que je peux le dessiner les yeux fermés, mais quand je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois. Toi et ton clin d'œil le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontrés, toi vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un drap de lit à Buckingham Palace, toi et tes boucles folles qui entourent ton visage au pommettes si saillante. Toi qui étais toute ma vie.

Je soupire, et m'assied sur ce lit miteux. J'ouvre le tiroir de la chose qu'ils appellent table de nuit et prend une des nombreuses boîtes identiques qui se trouvent dedans.

J'ai bien essayé d'acheter ces substances de manière illicite, mais apparemment tu avais assez d'influence pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'acceptes de faire affaire avec moi. Ou est-ce Mycroft ? Alors j'ai dû me rabattre sur plusieurs de mes anciens collègues et autres anciens camarades de classe.

Ça avait été diablement facile. Comme il serait facile de prendre plusieurs boîtes de ces saloperies. D'en finir. Enfin. De te retrouver, quel que soit l'endroit où tu te trouves.

J'hésite, prêt à commettre l'irréparable. Ce serait simple. Je connais les doses. Je sais combien je dois en prendre pour m'endormir à tout jamais. Combien je dois en prendre pour tout arrêter.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, me faisant sursauter. Je pourrais l'ignorer, mais je sais que la personne derrière cette porte ne me laissera pas en finir comme ça.

Je remets la boîte à sa place, me lève pour ouvrir la porte et retourne m'assoir à ma place, sachant qu'il n'a pas besoin d'invitation pour entrer.

J'ignore comment il s'y prend pour toujours savoir quand mon moral est au plus bas. Quand je suis proche de la rupture. A chaque fois que je suis à deux doigts de baisser les bras. Il le sait et il intervient.

Il entre, et ne prend même pas la peine de regarder autour de lui. Il connait la chambre. Elle n'a pas changée, et il le sait. Il ne perd pas son temps avec les choses qui ne le mérite pas. Pas quand l'un de ces amis est une loque proche de la tentative de suicide.

Greg soupire et s'assied à côté de moi. Je me demande si c'est Mycroft qui le prévient. Ou peut-être les sans-abris.

'Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça John.' Oui. Oui je sais. Mais que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Que diable suis-je sensé faire ? Ma vie avant Sherlock était vide. Mais la vie sans est encore pire.

'Tu dois te reprendre John. Tu le dois.' Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Il attrape ma main, ou plusieurs blessures plus ou moins cicatrisés se côtoient. Ah oui. J'ai tabassé un gars hier.

'Il ne portera pas plainte. Tu n'auras pas toujours autant de chance. Même si je sais que tu t'en moques, tu fais du mal à ceux qui s'en font pour toi John. '

'Ceux qui s'en font pour moi ? Tu parles de Mycroft n'est-ce pas ?' La colère revient. Je me lève, pour m'éloigner de lui. Il n'a rien fait. C'est Mycroft qui a tout dit à Moriarty. C'est lui qui nous a trahis.

'Je sais ce que tu en penses John, mais il pensait faire au mieux.'

'Sors s'il te plaît.' Il soupire. Encore.

'John, je…' Je le coupe.

'Je ne ferai rien. Va-t'en. Tu ne mérites pas que je m'en prenne à toi. Tu ne m'as rien fait.' Il se lève, passe sa main sur mon dos, en vain signe de réconfort, puis s'en va, sans un autre mot.

Maintenant qu'il est parti, je laisse ma colère éclater. J'achève certains meubles. Pour n'importe que autre locataire, ils viendraient se plaindre, mais pas moi. Ils me craignent. Je trouve ça assez amusant.

Une fois plus ou moins calme, je sors, sous les œillades apeurées d'autres locataires. Je me dirige vers un bar pas très loin. C'est un bar gay, mais je m'en moque. C'est le plus proche du motel. Et puis parfois, quand je suis assez soul, je peux confondre un autre client avec Sherlock. Ça ne dure jamais que quelques minutes, mais je donnerai tout pour ces quelques minutes de bonheur absolu. Oui tout, même mon âme.

J'en avais même embrassé un ou deux. Et mon Dieu. J'avais aimé ça. Mais la chute au réveil n'en avait été que plus dure. Tellement dure.

On ne sait la valeur de ce que l'on perd qu'une fois qu'elle est réellement perdue. J'avais aimé Sherlock, plus qu'aucune autre. Je l'aimais encore, et ça me tuait.

Je savais que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne craque. Avant que même Lestrade ne puisse plus rien faire pour moi.

J'ignore à combien de verres j'en suis, quand je le vois. Son portrait craché. La même stature, les mêmes cheveux bouclés, le même regard. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui, mais l'illusion est parfaite. Je dépose un billet sur le bar pour payer ma consommation, et me dirige vers Lui.

La musique est entrainante, et je me colle contre lui. Il semble surprit, mais passe ses mains le long de mon dos et enfuis son nez dans mon cou. Je pourrais dire que nous dansons, mais ce serait faux. Nous restons la pendant ce qui semble être des heures, juste collés l'un à l'autre.

En temps normal j'aurais trouvé étrange qu'un parfait inconnu me serre ainsi contre lui, mais je suis trop bourré pour ça.

Il se sépare de moi tout à coup, m'attrape par le bras, puis m'emmène sans un regard en arrière. Une fois arrivé dehors, il m'emmène dans une de ces impasses noires et sordide. Il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Je lui réponds avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je passe ma main dans ces boucles noires me presse un peu plus contre lui. L'illusion est tellement parfaite. C'est tellement bon.

Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas que l'illusion se brise. Je ne veux pas retourner à ma vie morne et sans intérêt.

Tout à coup l'Autre s'éloigne, et pose son front contre le mien.

'Tu le ferais n'est-ce pas. Tu ferais ça ici, avec un parfait étranger. N'est-ce pas John ?' Je ne sais comment il connait mon nom. Je m'en moque complètement. Et je ne veux pas lui répondre, alors je l'embrasse, passionnément. Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier, oublier ces 18 mois de bonheur. Ces 18 mois avec toi. Et les 6 mois d'enfers qui ont suivis.

Il sépare à nouveau nos lèvres, et prend mon menton dans ses doigts.

'Mon Dieu John, arrête ça et regarde-moi.' Je ne veux pas le regarder, ça briserait tout. Ça casserait l'illusion. Cette si belle illusion. 'JOHN.'

Je sursaute violement. Cette voix, cette voix je la reconnais, même bourré. C'est la sienne. La _Sienne_. Je suffoque, mes mains se posent sur son visage violement. Je le tâte, je l'observe avec l'énergie du désespoir.

C'est lui, je sais que c'est lui. Oh mon Dieu. C'est Lui.

Comment, je… il était **mort**. Mort. Je l'ai vu tomber.

'Mais, mais, je t'ai vu. Je t'ai vu Tomber. Tu es mort Sherlock. **MORT**.' Je le frappe, je hurle, je pleure. Et il me laisse faire. J'ignore lequel de nous deux embrasse en premier, toujours est-il que quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous embrassons passionnément. Je fais passer toute ma colère, tout mon désespoir, mon manque de lui dans cette étreinte. Il me soulève et me porte jusqu'à une voiture.

Je refuse catégoriquement de le lâcher. Sinon il partira. Encore. Tout à coup la voiture s'arrête, et Sherlock me porte encore.

Je reconnais l'odeur du 221 B Baker Street. Dieu, je dois rêver, il me ramène à la maison. Notre maison.

Il me dépose sur le lit, mais je refuse toujours de le lâcher. Alors il se couche à côté de moi, tout contre moi. Je sais que c'est un rêve. Mais c'est un rêve tellement beau. Tellement doux.

Je me réveille, le rêve d'hier encore bien clair dans ma tête. Dieu comme c'est dur. Parce que je suis seul dans mon lit.

Mais quelque chose cloche. Et c'est alors que je comprends. Le plafond que fixe n'est pas celui de ma chambre miteuse. Il n'est pas plein de tâches. Je me lève en sursaut, et c'est alors que je le vois.

Sherlock est assis dans un fauteuil dans sa pose royale et me regarde, comme il sait si bien le faire. Il m'observe comme si j'étais un animal dangereux. Comme si j'étais complètement imprévisible. Et il n'a pas tort.

J'hésites férocement entre le frapper et l'embrasser. Encore.

Mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui. De son visage.

C'est comme ça que je remarque le bleu sur sa mâchoire. Je m'approche doucement, m'agenouille devant lui, pose ma main sur la partie meurtrie et murmurait doucement.

'C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?' Nos regards se rencontrent et ne se lâchent plus. Je suis comme hypnotisé. Comme un papillon devant la lumière. Il est ma lumière. Je le sens me tirer légèrement jusqu'à lui de telle sorte que je me retrouve à cheval sur ses genoux. Nos visages sont désormais à la même hauteur.

'Tu as toujours eu une sacré droite.' Il plaisante. Seigneur, il plaisante. 'Et puis je le méritais. Je le mérite encore. Si tu décidais de me frapper la tout de suite, je ne me défendrais pas.' Nos lèvres se touchent. Elles ne font que s'effleurer, et ma bouche descend vers le bleu que je lui ai fait.

'C'est sûr que tu le mérites. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais là, là je veux juste profiter du fait que tu sois là. Que tu sois ici avec moi. Que tu sois en vie. Que si tout ceci est un rêve, je ne perdes pas mon temps à te cogner.' Il m'embrasse un peu plus fort. Mes bras partent vers sa nuque, mes mains de perdent dans ses cheveux.

Ses propres mains glissent le long de mon dos. L'une des deux remonte, et l'autre descend plus bas, et caresse doucement le bas de mon dos, au creux de mes reins. Je soupire de bonheur. Est-ce que je rêve ? Si oui, c'est le plus beau des rêves que j'ai jamais fait.

Je me colle contre lui, le nez dans sa nuque. Il me serre. Dieu que c'est bon. Je veux que ce moment dure éternellement.

Une pensée furtive me traverse et je me décolle et fronçant les sourcils.

'Si tu es vivant, alors qui est-ce qu'on a enterré ?' Il me regarde comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Comme si j'étais stupide de penser à une telle chose alors que je suis dans ses bras. Sur ce point il n'a pas tort, mais c'est important pour moi. Très important.

Il évite mon regard, et je m'apprête à insister quand il répond.

'Moriarty…' je me lève. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Jamais je n'aurais pu inventer _ça_.

'Je… Tu veux dire que pendant 6 mois, j'ai… j'ai pleuré la tombe de… de ce... de cet… Mon Dieu Sherlock, comment tu as pu ?' Il me regarde comme si de toutes les raisons que j'avais de péter les plombs celle que j'avais choisi était la plus ridicule. Mais pour moi ce n'était pas ridicule. J'avais pleuré sur la tombe de celui qui m'avait tout prit. 'Tu… Je… ' Je tombe assis, dos contre le mur, mes bras autour de mes jambes. 'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as sauté Sherlock ?' Un sanglot brise ma voix. Il se lève et vient s'assoir devant moi.

'Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en t'énerver et profiter de ce moment.' Oui. Oui je le voulais. Mais je devais savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi il m'a laissé tout seul. Pourquoi il m'a forcé à être témoin de son geste. A le voir tomber.

Et il m'expliqua. Tout. Le plan de Moriarty. Son suicide. Comment, avec l'aide de Molly il avait orchestré son suicide. Comment il avait payé un sans-abri pour me renverser le temps que Molly fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Il avait veillé sur moi de loin. C'est lui qui prévenait Greg à chaque fois par le biais de Mycroft à qui il n'avait pu cacher son secret très longtemps. Je devais être persuadé que Sherlock était mort, car il fallait que les tueurs de Moriarty le soient aussi.

Peu après avoir commencé à parler il m'avait pris dans ses bras et me berçait doucement, alors que moi je me gorgeais de son odeur.

Il cesse brusquement de parler, alors que ses mains se font plus câlines et passent doucement le long de mes côtes. Je ronronne presque. Je le plaque à terre brusquement. Je l'embrasse encore, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Les premiers baisers que nous avons échangés, hier et ce matin étaient plus ou moins platoniques. Une façon de s'assurer que l'autre était bien là. Dans nos bras. Ils étaient un moyen de faire passer nos émotions. Un moyen pour combler notre manque de l'autre.

Là c'est le désir qui nous pousse. L'envie physique de l'autre. De goûter chaque centimètre carré de peau, de posséder ou d'être possédé par celui qui nous a tant manqué.

Comme autrefois Sherlock ne porte rien sous sa robe de chambre. Mes vêtements sont, eux aussi rapidement enlevés, ou devrais-je dire arrachés ? C'est moi qui mène la danse, et même si Sherlock se laissera faire cette fois-ci, je sais que plus tard il fera valoir son droit.

Je caresse doucement ses côtes. Il a encore maigrit. Je vais devoir le faire manger. Et j'ai une petite idée sur la manière dont je vais m'y prendre. Mais plus tard. Là je veux être celui qui le dévore. J'ai tellement envie de lui que ma peau me fait mal. J'ai besoin de lui. Je suis sûr que je pourrais vivre ainsi, en me nourrissant exclusivement de ses gémissements, de ses halètements, du goût de sa peau, de ses mains qui griffent mon dos.

Il attrape ma nuque et me tire vers lui.

'Tu feras ça plus tard John. Je te veux en moi. Maintenant.' Il a sa voix d'enfant gâté. Celle qu'il prend quand il fait un caprice. Celle à laquelle je finis toujours par obéir (même si d'habitude c'est pour éviter qu'il fasse plus de trous dans le mur). Et cette fois c'est avec plaisir que je cède. Je le prépare sommairement à l'aide de mes doigts et du lubrifiant qui se trouvent dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et qui prouvent que cette étreinte était préméditée.

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis en lui. Et Seigneur. Je suis au paradis. Nos doigts sont emmêlés. Nos bouches sont collés l'une à l'autre, nos cris se mélangent quand je bouge. D'un geste il change nos positions et me force à m'assoir, alors qu'il s'empale langoureusement sur mon sexe. Il se cambre, me laissant butiner sa gorge. Je le marque comme étant mien, encore et encore alors que ma main, celle qui ne tient pas sa tête en arrière pour me faciliter la tâche, descend vers son pénis que je prends en main pour le masturber au même rythme que ses mouvements de haches. Mon dos va être une véritable boucherie à en croire le nombre de griffures qu'il y appose.

À nouveau nous basculons, mais par ma faute cette fois. Je suis à nouveau au-dessus, et j'accélère la cadence de mes va-et-vient. J'y suis presque, et lui aussi. Il jouit et m'entraine avec lui.

Je tombe à côté de lui, pour ne pas l'écraser, le souffle court. Etrangement cette situation me rappelle nos nombreuses courses dans Londres, poursuivis par Dieu seul sait quoi. Ces moments où nous étions affalés sur le mur du hall d'entrée.

Nos yeux se croisent et je sais qu'il pense à la même chose que moi. Nous éclatons de rire, nus sur le sol de sa chambre, et je sais. Je sais que quoiqu'il se passe désormais, nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Parce qu'il est là. Parce qu'il l'a fait. Parce que je suis John et que lui est Sherlock.

Parce qu'il n'est pas mort.


End file.
